


foxes and broncos

by greymadder (whatisausername)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Deepthroating, Facials, Hanzo is ruthless, Inappropriate Parallels to Japanese Folklore, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisausername/pseuds/greymadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“--and I reckon you like knowin’ how to get my wheels turnin'.” </p><p>Hanzo shuddered when Jesse’s smoky-hot breath ghosted over the shell of his ear. “There are… certain benefits to it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	foxes and broncos

**Author's Note:**

> hi enjoy <3

“You’re a damn tease, Shimada. Messin’ with me like that in front of Doc.” Jesse hissed, his boots clicking against the floors of the formerly-abandoned Route 66 motel that they’d set up as their headquarters. It was getting late in the day. The sunlight bounced off the surrounding cliffsides and flooded in a dusty scarlet through windowpanes that had seen better days.

Hanzo tilted his chin up, eyes narrowed and staring down the bridge of his nose to give off the impression that _he_ was the taller one, despite being a solid five inches shorter than Jesse. “Those accusations are unfounded.” he muttered, folding his arms across his chest to maintain his cool demeanor.

He was doing _that_ , Jesse cursed, that _thing_ where he glanced once at the other man before his eyes flitted away in forced disinterest. It drove Jesse insane, because it meant Hanzo knew that Jesse couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. Not like he ever could.

“Bullshit,” Jesse said. His fingers lifted the cigar from his lips carefully, blowing a ring of smoke that drifted lazily through the air towards Hanzo as it dissipated. “I reckon you know just what you’re doing--” He started, his free hand coming to tilt the other man’s chin up as he took a step closer. Jesse couldn’t ignore the way Hanzo’s breath hitched, and it made a grin tug a little harder at the corner of his lips. “--and I reckon you like knowin’ how to get my wheels turnin’.”

Hanzo shuddered when Jesse’s smoky-hot breath ghosted over the shell of his ear. “There are… certain benefits to it.” He replied, before locking his eyes on Jesse’s while the disapproving scowl melted away into flushed arousal. “ _The fire burns hotter_ , so to speak.” His tongue darted across his lower lip as his eyes drifted down to the other man’s lips.

He watched the cigar glow brightly, waited as it was pulled aside and the cloud of smoke escaped from Jesse’s mouth. The smoke briefly coalesced around his handsome face, plumes that billowed up to the ceiling. When they disappeared, Jesse was still smirking at him, but there was something dark and familiar glinting in his eyes.

“Knowin’ you’re playin’ with fire doesn’t keep you from burnin’ your fingers.” Jesse muttered as he pushed Hanzo against the wall roughly. His mouth was moving against Hanzo’s in a heartbeat, swallowing up the sound of surprise. He relished the way it turned into moans that vibrated across his tongue. Jesse liked it even more when he began to mouth lower, sucking a hickey beneath the other man’s jaw. Hanzo was moaning freely now, trying to stifle it behind gritted teeth as the other man moved lower. “And I ain’t just a damn matchstick. You’re in over your head.” Jesse paused, already breathing heavier.

“Who says I am not trying to get burnt?” Hanzo grunted before letting out a low moan, his hand coming to twist in Jesse’s shirt sleeve. The mechanical hand tugging the kimono down around his waist paused, and Jesse let out a chuckle that tapered into a pleased hum.

“You fox.” His words were breathed against Hanzo’s skin as he resumed kissing his way across the other man’s chest. Jesse’s hips pinned the man against the wall, his hands feeling him up slowly but firmly. Hanzo’s head fell back when he felt teeth scrape against his clavicle, and he tried to stifle the moans that spilled over his tongue when a knee pressed between his legs.

Hanzo’s brow arched as he registered the comment, his mind working regretfully but understandably slower as a result of the other man’s deft fingers and skilled mouth.

“Do you know what a fox represents in my culture?” Hanzo suddenly asked with a forced clarity that betrayed the rolling of his hips and the frantic pulsing of his blood. Jesse stopped for a moment, entranced by the sudden change and the way Hanzo’s fingers were carding through his messy hair.

“I don’t.” Jesse admitted, eyes never breaking from Hanzo’s as the other man tugged the hat from his head and tossed it to the side. Normally he would’ve at least flinched (it is his favorite), but the man in front of him was downright hypnotic. He was too busy hanging onto every word that passed those gorgeous lips.

“They’re clever, prone to tricks and deceit.” Hanzo continued.

“I s’pose some things are universal.” Jesse said, before sucking in a breath when he felt a hand stroking him.

“Sometimes the _kitsune_ takes a human form, its goal to seduce its victim.” Hanzo’s voice was slow and steady, but his fingers were moving faster, all but jerking the other man off as they slid along the outline of his cock bulging in his pants. Jesse was biting down on his lip, _hard._ He didn’t remember the last time he was this turned on.

Hanzo wasn’t smiling with his lips, but rather with his eyes. They always conveyed more emotion anyway--not that Jesse needed an excuse to keep staring at them. He thought Hanzo had a mighty fine pair.

Arousal prickled hot behind Jesse’s skin, his head hazy and shooting off thoughts that were significantly less intelligent than his usual caliber, and significantly _more_ focused on what he was going to do to the man in front of him. “Mm, and why do they do that?” Jesse murmured, seeing Hanzo’s face drifting closer.

“In some cases, to get food, treasures, entertainment--” Hanzo’s reply was cut short when their lips met, a slow mashing of their mouths that made Jesse’s eyes roll back when he felt tongue. Hanzo easily dominated the kiss. Fingers curled roughly in Jesse’s hair, nails scraping against his scalp and making his cock twitch against the other man’s palm.

“Other times,” Hanzo began, hand tightening around Jesse’s cock suddenly, making the man lurch against him with a sudden groan. In a second, Hanzo had taken advantage of the sudden weakness and whirled Jesse around, pinning him to the wall. “To make a fool of a full-of-himself cowboy.” He punctuated his words with one last harsh kiss.

Jesse grunted as his head knocked against the wall, but the blossoming pain did nothing to deter his arousal as Hanzo began to descend his front. His mouth worked behind his nimble fingers as they unbuttoned his shirt, revealing Jesse’s broad chest, dusted with brown hair that trailed down past his belt. Jesse let out a low whistle, having to remember not to drop his cigar as his mind tried to catch up.

“You sayin’ I got some haughty Japanese cowboys to compete with over there?” He tried weakly, smirking as he took a puff from his cigar and let the smoke blow gently through his nostrils. The familiar burn was soothing, but it couldn’t help how fast his heart was beating in his chest, or the way excited fear crackled through his veins like something electric.

“No, but some things are universal.” Hanzo sighed, fingers looping in the hem of Jesse’s pants as he sunk to his knees. “Like foolishness.”

Jesse was rendered a little speechless, chest rising and falling in anticipation as the other man began to unfasten his pants. He idly puffed on his cigar, careful to ash off to the side. Hanzo’s eyes snagged briefly on the shiny gold belt buckle, and although showed no reaction, Jesse caught his gaze lingering.

“You know what that means in my culture?” Jesse said with a light chuckle, one brow arching.

“I do not care.” Hanzo’s reply was curt, punctuating the way he unbuckled the gaudy belt and shoved it aside. Jesse narrowed his eyes for a brief moment, but he wasn’t surprised.   

“Well then. More like a damn bronco if you ask me.” Jesse pursed his lips in feigned offense, dragging a hand through his hair and sucking his lip between his teeth as he felt a rush of cool air against his cock.

“What was that?” Hanzo came coolly, wrapping his fingers around the base of the other man’s shaft, and squeezing a little harder than he had to.

Jesse gritted his teeth, nearly bending his cigar in one hand as his mechanical hand went to grasp at the wall. “Nothin’ darlin’.” He said, gravelly and smooth like whiskey as he relaxed, upper body going slack against the wall as he felt Hanzo begin to stroke him properly.

Hanzo’s palm was rough and warm around his cock, which was already rock hard and all but dripping when he rolled back the foreskin and swiped his tongue over the head. His fingers started tight around his cock below the head, loosening as they reached the base. Jesse tried to keep his hips still against the wall, but as the pace quickened and he felt Hanzo’s lips on him, it became maddening.

Jaw aching as his mouth opened to accommodate the other man’s size, Hanzo’s lips wrapped around Jesse’s cock. It was wet and warm and felt like heaven, especially when the other man moaned around him.  

“Your mouth feels damn good,” Jesse praised, hand coming down to twist in Hanzo’s hair. Idly he tugged the silk strip free, letting it slide to the floor as soft, grey-dusted hair fell around the other man’s shoulders. Hanzo grunted in disapproval, but it didn’t stop him from bobbing his head. Jesse’s cock bumped against the back of his throat obscenely. Hanzo didn’t gag.

When he instead took him deeper, Jesse thought he might lose his mind.

“I swear you are, by far, the most _gorgeous_ thing I’ve ever had on my cock.” He punctuated his words with a few slow, deep thrusts of his hips. Jesse’s fingers tightened around the firstful of dark hair, his cock sliding back until Hanzo’s nose was buried in the soft brown curls at the base of his cock.

The moment he felt resistance, Jesse let go, feeling Hanzo pull off of him. The man below him was silent as he resumed stroking the spit-soaked cock in his hand,  but the rising and falling of his shoulders revealed his labored breathing. He glanced up at Jesse, eyes still intense and focused despite the red flush that spread over his face. A bit of precum slid from the corner of Hanzo’s mouth over his chin, dripping onto his lightly heaving chest.

Hanzo muttered something as he began mouthing at the base of Jesse’s length, making the other man’s eyebrow raise as he resumed the slow rocking of his hips.

“Big American _what_?” Jesse grinned, combing Hanzo’s hair back from his face and gripping it for leverage as he thrust into the man’s hand.

“I said _mouth_.” Hanzo stressed, breaking free from Jesse’s cock for only a moment, before dipping back down. He paused after licking a stripe from base to tip along the heavy underside of the man’s cock, only to add slyly, “. . .among other things.”

Jesse’s head lolled back as that hot mouth sunk around him once more, tongue sliding around his cock as it slid deeper.

“If I didn’t know better I’d say you were quite the fan of my big American mouth and ‘other things’.” Jesse smirked around his cigar as he puffed it slowly, watching the smoke curl up to the low ceiling. The sun was dipping down in the sky, the dying light filtering in. He tried to appreciate the way it cast a gentle glow across Hanzo's hair and face, the way it made him look even more stunning, but he was too distracted by the way his cock disappeared past Hanzo’s lips over and over.

He thought about  Doctor Ziegler, and how they were only a few doors and a turn down from where she’d set up the small infirmary. She’d have to come this way if she wanted to eat. He mostly hoped she’d already grabbed herself something for dinner, but there was a certain part of him that wouldn’t mind her stumbling across them like this.

“You know, I don’t think a damn person would believe me if I told them I knew how good you looked on your knees,” Jesse started, his words nearly melting together from his Southern drawl. Hanzo’s eyes flicked up, watching the man carefully as he continued sucking him off. His hands worked what he wasn’t quite ready to fit into his mouth and Jesse grasped at the wall as he tried to maintain his composure. His metal fingertips dragged up some peeling paint but found purchase. “How’d you like it if someone saw you right now?”

“I would ask the same, but I doubt anyone would be surprised to find you with your pants down, cowboy.” Hanzo pulled off for just a moment, shifting uncomfortably as his own erection throbbed in his pants. He forced it to the back of his mind, focusing on the low rumbling of Jesse’s quiet laughter, and the way his fingers tugged almost painfully at his hair. He shuddered, taking the man in as deeply as possible all at once.

It succeeded in keeping Jesse quiet, the man letting moans spill freely over his tongue as he came closer to the edge. Hanzo continued to coax him for a while, fingers massaging his balls as he mouth continued to work his cock. He could feel the pressure in his lungs building just as much as he could feel the solid length throbbing against his tongue. He breathed through his nose and quickened his pace, feeling the muscles of the other man’s thigh twitch beneath his free hand.

“You--ah--gonna let me come on that pretty face of yours?” Jesse murmured between grunts and labored breath. He quickly ground his cigar stub into the nearby window sill, before reaching back around to slide a metal thumb across Hanzo’s cheek. His lips remained parted as balmy breaths rolled over them, and he couldn’t hold himself back anymore.

“Ha--” Hanzo pulled off with a breathy groan just as the cock in his hand started to pulse. Jesse gritted his teeth to stifle a moan of the other man’s name as he came hotly in Hanzo’s hand, spending himself across his face and chest . Hanzo wrapped his lips around his length, head bobbing as he sucked him dry. After a moment Jesse’s softening cock slid from his mouth with an obscene pop, and the man was left panting against the wall, hands falling to his sides as his head spun in the haze of the afterglow.

He could barely register the feeling of someone slowly buttoning up his shirt. He rolled his head forward, the words on the tip on his tongue swallowed as the same someone’s lips pressed against his. The firm kiss cut through the haze, and Jesse brought a hand up to cup the back on Hanzo’s head. They kissed sloppily, hotly, more tongue and teeth than anything. He could taste himself on Hanzo’s tongue, something that was almost arousing enough to make him consider a round two, but in a second Hanzo’s lips were gone and he briefly chased the fleeting warmth.

“For the record,” Hanzo started slowly, pulling his kimono up to cover the evidence of what they’d just done that was streaked across his chest. He tugged Jesse’s pants back up over his hips, fastening his pants and grabbing for his belt buckle. “I am aware of what this means in your culture.”

Jesse was a bit confused, still more focused on Hanzo’s lips than the words being spoken by them. He followed the man’s eyes down to the gaudy (and admittedly tacky) belt buckle that read “BAMF”. Jesse snorted softly, reaching into his pocket for another cigar.

“Oh, you mean that thing.” He hummed, a bit embarrassed. He brought his lit zippo close to the end of the cigar to light it, and indulged himself in the sight of Hanzo’s neck as he tied his hair back up. Red bruises had started to blossom across his collar, along with a bite mark right at the junction of his shoulder. “Got it as a joke.” He bluffed, trying not to reveal that it was his third favorite article of clothing, behind his hat and his serape, of course.

“It means you are compensating.” Hanzo came shortly, turning on his heel and disappearing down the hallway.

Jesse huffed indignantly, relaxing against the wall before suddenly lurching up with a “The hell you mean I’m compensatin’?” Hanzo was already gone, however, and Jesse pulled his lighter up to his cigar once more, muttering beneath his breath.

Someone clearing their throat a few feet away made him stop in his tracks.

“Your cigar is backwards is it not?” A voice called, and footsteps brought the owner closer. “Are you well, McCree?” Angela gave him an amused and lightly concerned smile.

“I’m fine, Doc.” Jesse replied, his face lighting up red as he turned his cigar around and lit it properly. “I’m damn fine and I’m not compensatin’.” He huffed, leaning against the window sill and watching the dark of the sky chase the sun below the horizon.

“You’re quite red. Come to me if you believe you are suffering the effects of a heatstroke. It is common in this climate.” With a small chuckle the doctor nodded and wished him good night, before she disappeared around a corner, leaving Jesse in a state of frazzled contemplation.

“I’m sufferin’ alright.” He muttered, swiping his hat off the ground and placing it back atop his head.  

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this whole thing just to rag on mccree's poor fashion taste
> 
> Do you guys think Mercy heard them going at it?
> 
> Please KUDOS and COMMENT <3 thanks for reading.


End file.
